Violet Nights 19: Chocolate Fun Playtimes
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: Bombur has a family and many worries ahead for them in his future. He is living a good life, he is lucky indeed and hopes that that will last.


_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing._

_**Author Note: **Part Nineteen in the 'Violet Nights' series._

* * *

><p><strong>CHOCOLATE FUN PLAYTIMES<strong>

Isaac was old enough to be helpful in the kitchen now, if he stood on a chair and didn't stick his hands in dangerous places. Bombur was more than happy to bake with him. They did simple fun stuff together, all suitable for a toddler – crushing biscuits, melting chocolate in the microwave, weighing out butter and sugar, mixing ingredients together in a bowl with their hands. Isaac laughed, his red curls looking even brighter than usual under the kitchen's bright lights.

Bombur had enjoyed doing similar things with his mother. He could still remember the special smell of her old well-thumbed recipe books and how her earrings had clicked gently as she'd stood behind him, directing his hands. Those had been wonderful times. Bofur had usually been there too, trying to sneak away a handful of chocolate or a piece of cheese. He'd never been interested in cooking though he had learned important things like how to make a really good hamantashcen. He'd always been much more interested in people, he still was.

Angelique had said only that morning that they should invite Maxine over for dinner one night. Bombur wasn't sure if she was currently Bofur's most frequent choice of company but Angelique had gotten Maxine's phone number at Camille's christening and who said she was going to invite Bofur over anyway? Bombur had laughed and kissed his wife. He was such a lucky man, marrying a woman who completely understood how to deal with his brother.

She loved Bofur, of course she did, particularly once it'd become clear how much the children adored him. Why wouldn't they? He told them stories and sang songs and played with them endlessly, behaving as though there was nowhere else he'd rather be. He'd be a wonderful father one day but Bofur always laughed not at all wistfully at that idea.

"My mind still hasn't changed," he'd said more than once. "Not even after getting to know your munchkins."

He'd always said that he didn't want to get married or have kids. Their mother had said that he'd likely change his mind and Bombur hoped that he would, but he could see that Bofur hadn't, not yet anyway. He clearly loved spending time with his niece and nephew and rarely slept alone but equally he loved his life exactly the way it was, fluid and ever-changing. He was missing out, Bombur thought, but maybe Bofur had to find that out for himself.

Isaac laughed and clapped floury hands, chocolate already smeared across his face and clothes. Bombur smiled down at him and snapped a photo on his phone. All of them kept their social media light and impersonal, this photo wouldn't be featuring anywhere online. He sent it to Bifur, his cousin would like it and make sure that the others got to see it via a secure server.

Bilbo had kindly offered to look after Isaac once or twice before, he'd said that Isaac could help him with the chocolate buttons and sprinkles work in Violet Nights. Bilbo talked easily to children and didn't lose his temper when they spilled things in the café. As Bofur had pointed out, Bilbo hadn't yet lost his temper with Fili and Kili despite how often they broke his china. Apparently Bilbo had a lot of cousins so he claimed to be used to children of all ages causing chaos. It was adults who frustrated him, not children.

Bombur and Angelique knew that they were very lucky parents, they had lots of family and friends willing to help out, willing to make sure that Isaac and Camille were watched and looked after at all times. They also ensured that Bombur and Angelique quite often got time to themselves, safe in the knowledge that someone they trusted and loved was keeping an eye on their children. It was marvellous. Yes, Bilbo was almost certainly going to get a call.

Isaac brandished a spoon triumphantly and called for his father to watch. Bombur did, and felt very lucky indeed.

* * *

><p>Thorin never seemed comfortable around children, but he didn't complain when Isaac clambered into his lap, grabbing handfuls of Thorin's hair and telling him about his day. Thorin would gently disentangle his hair from Isaac's eager grip and would then begin telling the toddler about the importance of good braiding, moving Isaac's fingers through the hair carefully, showing as well as telling. Isaac always watched him with bright adoration and always made a beeline for Thorin whenever possible. Thorin usually handed Isaac onto someone else after a while and never looked at ease with him or Camille, but he was good with them.<p>

Bilbo had all the ease that Thorin lacked, Bombur liked watching Bilbo cuddle Camille as he easily answered the café phone with his free hand. Bombur chatted to Belladonna, exchanging recipes – had she tried that Nigel Slater rabbit recipe? It really was delicious – and talking about Bilbo's casually-easy way with the children.

"Oh, he's had lots of practice thanks to all the Tooks and Baggins, everyone lends a hand. It's good life preparation, I've always said so," Belladonna pronounced, nodding in a proud way towards her son.

Bombur thought so too. Bilbo's manner was admirable, he didn't get flustered with children, he just carried on and included them and wasn't afraid to tell them off. There were colouring books on a couple of Violet Night's bookshelves, crayons were kept in a plastic frog-patterned teapot on an easy-to-reach table and a jar of mixed chocolates was often perched on the counter - children were allowed one if they asked nicely. Bilbo really was prepared.

"All children like chocolate," he pointed out with a shrug, jostling Camille gently in his arms. "And they don't like being talked down to. It's not exactly a brain-teaser."

It was a simple philosophy and explained why Violet Nights had built up such a loyal customer base. Bombur understood that idea very well, it was one he lived by too. He liked talking to people while working behind the bar at Erebor, hearing how their weeks had been and giving everyone the same cheery treatment. Bofur liked talking to people too of course, probably more than anyone. He understood people in such a complete way, he knew what people needed. He was very good at his job.

He was also very good at knowing what Bombur didn't want to hear, which was why Bombur knew a horrible amount about his brother's personal life. Angelique laughed and told Bofur that if he didn't hush up then he wouldn't get any more lemon meringue pie. Bofur shut his mouth with an audible click and Bombur hugged his wife, still mentally trying to erase Bofur's recent story about Holly, Maxine and a couple of glow-in-the-dark dildos. It was going to take a while for that image to fade away and from Bofur's smirk, he knew it.

Bombur briefly considered whipping away his brother's hat but knowing the sort of pranks he'd almost definitely suffer afterwards, he settled for leaning over and flicking Bofur's right ear. Bofur managed to keep his mouth shut in order to gain himself his most beloved dessert though it very obviously took some effort on his part. Bombur accepted a large slice of pie from his wife and tucked in. Later, during the washing-up and after he'd eaten his pudding, Bofur got his revenge and cackled all the way out the door, clearly not caring if he woke the children as he made his exit, an additional bit of vengeance. He also of course had left Bombur with all the cleaning up. Angelique look one look at her sopping wet husband and raised an amused unsurprised eyebrow.

"I suppose he started it."

* * *

><p>Dis was great with the children unsurprisingly, after all she'd managed to raise Fili and Kili and therefore knew how to cope with the most mischievous young behaviour. She was also willing to frequently babysit Isaac and Camille, even if it meant cancelling her evening plans. She talked to Isaac and listened to his nonsense answers with great interest, bouncing his sister on her knee. She knew how to ensure they went to sleep, how to get them to eat, and had what seemed like boundless supplies of all kinds of inventive stories and games. Bombur could remember what Fili and Kili had been like, two bundles of extreme energy, inseparable and beautiful, refusing to be denied anything. He felt lucky all over again.<p>

Fili and Kili liked playing with Isaac, they chatted to him about his clothing and how best to maximise opportunities for fun when his mother's back was turned. They spent a lot of time with Gloin's youngster Gimli too, teaching him similar things and affectionately teasing him for his gruffness, his attitude and the way that he chose to dress. He certainly didn't care about his appearance in the same way that they cared about theirs but even if Gimli didn't say it, he clearly looked up to Dis' sons. And why not, they were determinedly themselves no matter what anybody else had to say, they worked hard, were fiercely loyal and they loved with complete abandon. Gimli, and Isaac, could do worse when it came to role models.

As Kili cradled Camille gently in his arms, Fili leaned in to whisper something in his brother's ear which made Kili blush. What would make Kili colour like that? Bombur didn't ask, he was quite sure that he didn't want to know. Still, the brothers looked happy with the children, cosying together happily, Fili kissing Kili with a warm pleased smile. Kili's answering expression was quiet and touchingly private.

Bombur wondered suddenly if the two of them had ever talked about having children. They could engage a surrogate or adopt of course, children weren't an impossibility for them, just more of a sideways route. It wasn't unusual for brothers to raise a child together, was it? If certain truths were kept silent and, here Bombur went cold all over, what if Smaug made sure those certain truths were _very known?_ The potential havoc he could cause in the future, Bombur frowned and wished he could do something, anything, to prevent that from happening.

Fili and Kili wouldn't be able to marry though, there were no routes, sideways or otherwise, for them there. It made Bombur a little sad, thinking of Fili and Kili not having a special day like that. Perhaps they'd never even considered talking about it, what would be the point? They certainly never got upset or low whenever marriage came up in conversation, neither did Dis. Fili and Kili had each other and that was all that mattered. Yes, quite right too. Still, Bombur often thought about Angelique and their wedding day and smiled.

He felt guilty about that sometimes.

* * *

><p>"You ever regret it?" Bofur nodded to where Isaac was playing with a heap of colourful wooden blocks.<p>

Bombur's first instinct was to shake his head but he knew that Bofur's question had more than one layer to it. Most of the questions that Bofur asked were like that, designed to dig under the surface and reveal more than the person answering realised. Bombur scratched a hand through his thick red beard and thought about the life that Isaac and Camille might have as they grew up. They'd have to learn all the things that Fili and Kili had learned too - how to disappear into a crowd, how to never give too much of yourself away to a stranger, to remember to let Bifur know if there was someone special in their lives for him to thoroughly background check, how to deal with the occasional (or sometimes more than occasional) insults from complete strangers. There would be hard unvarnished bits, things that they wouldn't enjoy and would probably shout about. They might choose to move far away to escape the troubles that any Durin living here would face.

Bombur felt guilty about that, the pressure that his children would be under and how carefully they'd have to watch their every step until it became casual second nature. In an ideal world, they wouldn't have to suffer any of that. No doubt Smaug would be keeping an eye on them. He'd sent Bombur those photographs after all, photographs of the children playing happily and innocently. Smaug was watching and waiting to see just how he could use them. Something inside Bombur rumbled, he'd fought before for his family and he would do again. Of course he would, and he knew the others would too.

Isaac and Camille needed family around them, and not just Bombur and Angelique. Bombur couldn't go into hiding with them, he had to live his life despite the danger, showing them that it could be done, that it _had_ to be done.

Anyway, even if Smaug wasn't around, Angelique would still be separated from her family because she'd chosen to marry Bombur. Bombur still felt guilty about that but Angelique wouldn't let him dwell on that for long because she said that it had been her choice and him feeling guilty took that away from her. She missed her family, of course she did, sometimes she cried about it. But she always said that she'd gained a family too; Bombir, Isaac and Camille and all of the Durins. It was a family that she knew would never cast her aside. She didn't regret them at all.

Bofur was smoking by the living room window, looking back at Bombur, watching Bombur think about everything in dizzying painful detail. Bombur lifted his shoulders, because they didn't live in an ideal world but they were living well anyway. Bofur smiled understandingly and a touch sad, and blew smoke rings.

* * *

><p>The phone rang and Angelique answered it, her expression lifting as she listened.<p>

"Of course I'll sign for it, come on up."

She hung up and knotted her curly blonde hair back to prevent Camille from grabbing it again. Bombur was trying to persuade Isaac to put some clothes on as his son was currently only wearing a pair of orange socks. When there was a knock at the door, Angelique checked the peephole and then opened the door to reveal Nori. He was wearing a long grey coat and Wellington boots, his hair hidden under a grey plastic hat. He smiled briefly, handing over a delivery of Freya's fruit teas. They were sold in a nice decorative box in Violet Nights now, for people who wanted to try them at home. Bombur always did, they were a lovely selection of flavours. Freya had always made wonderful teas and now she got to see people outside of the family enjoying them too.

Angelique looked like she wanted to hug Nori but she restrained herself. Nori quirked a smile down at Camille who was burbling in her basket. He touched her tiny fingers lightly, a generous greeting from him which made Angelique look like she wanted to hug him even more.

"Someone new is watching," Nori said briefly, straight to the point as always. "Bifur's working his magic."

He held up a hand at that point, revealing a wallet. Ah, it probably belonged to whoever was currently watching the flats.

"We haven't got anywhere to be for a while," Bombur told Nori.

"Let Bifur know when you want to leave."

Nori paused and looked towards the kitchen very leadingly. Bombur smiled "We have some lemon meringue pie left."

"To go."

Of course. Bombur bustled over to the kitchen, leaving Isaac in the living room. He'd deal with getting his son dressed after Nori had received dessert. He needed a more varied diet really, Belladonna wanted to help with that. Perhaps Nori could visit the greengrocer's run by Belladonna's brother-in-law, he could take a message maybe or do a delivery for Bungo's Bag End garden nursery. That was something to think about, Bombur made a note of it.

He wrapped up a piece of pie and returned to the living room, wishing there was some way that Nori could take away a cup of tea or coffee too. He found, to his delight, that Isaac was stood up and wearing soft green trousers and a bright _Lion King_ t-shirt. Nori sat on the nearby sofa-arm, looking down at Isaac with an amused smile. Bombur smiled too, Isaac was often fascinated by the Durin group and Nori usually looked different every time that Isaac saw him but Isaac apparently recognised him anyway. Isaac seemed at home among the Durins so perhaps he would fit in well as he grew older.

Bombur pushed away his worries for now, he and Angelique had agreed to let their children discover the Durin life as they grew up and if at some point they wanted to leave then that was their choice. It had to be, no matter how much that might ultimately hurt. It was what children did, wasn't it? Bombur hoped that he'd never truly wounded his parents but maybe he had without realising. A horrible painful thought.

Nori thanked him for the pie, hiding it about his person before swiftly heading for the door. There was always somewhere else for him to be. How often did he get lonely out there? He had his friends, Bombur had seen him with them before. And Nori was never one to pretend everything was fine if it wasn't so he had to be happy. When they did spend time together, Nori and Dori always fought a lot, Dori still taking umbrage at Nori's choices. Bombur didn't get involved. He and Bofur didn't always agree but they rarely spent time dwelling on that. There were much more important things to talk about and enjoy together. Bombur had never been able to understand why Dori and Nori didn't see that too.

Now he watched as Nori opened the door, pausing as he looked back at Bombur's family, his eyes gentling. "Don't worry."

Then he was gone. Angelique let out a hiss of pain as Camille yanked at a handful of her mother's hair and Isaac cheered, having shed his t-shirt now. At least he wasn't covered in chocolate this time, they could make brownies later though, once the chicken hotpot was done. Bombur shook his head, warmth spreading through him as he smiled. Why would he worry now? He had far too many other things to focus on in the meantime.

_-the end_


End file.
